Computing devices that access telecommunication networks frequently connect to those networks via one or more network intermediaries, such as a mobile telecommunication carrier, an enterprise, or a manufacturer of the computing device. Having connected to the network, either directly or through one or more intermediaries, such computing devices may subscribe to one or more host services that push content to the computing device.